A Legend's Child
by He Who Lies In Darkness
Summary: Life is full of legends, and some legends can save everyone. Less and less ninja are able to mold their chakra, but the elders can sense it lurking in the depth of everyone. Will the child of a legend, heal the damage of morale and save the village?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay Okay, I AM back…again…and with news I might add. For the few of you have followed my previous nonsense, I thank you for your support and hope you have enjoyed all my nonsense. However, I have come to reevaluate much of what I have done on this site, the very few things I have done :/ and I have decided that I will be taking down all my stories, where they will be redone, and reposted in due time. However in the meanwhile I was shoveling my driveway and was thinking on ideas for a new story and I stumbled across something that I hope many of you will enjoy. This story I am hoping to update and follow through with much much better then my other ones. Swim season is winding down, and my book I've been trying to piece together is on hiatus, so that should make everything much easier. Now on to the next new story…Hope you all enjoy it…welcome to **A Legends Child.**

History is a tale of those who have come before us; their efforts and struggles to change the way the world is, trying to make life better. Some of the tales are so grand that they are often blow out of proportion, and become legends. Most legends are false, but there are some that are true. Such is the legend of the Konoha Twelve. Twelve children who grew up together, earning the respect of many Kages and even the Sanin, who fought against the power that was the Akatsuki, their feats and power making them forever immortal in the minds of the people and pages and scrolls of history.

The war against the Akatsuki was short but terrible, costing many, many lives. Konoha emerged victorious, mainly to the power of the Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki. With his Sage power, the power of the Kyuubi, and his own immense chakra, he was able to lead the Konoha forces to victory. But the price was heavy, the death of Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Ten-Ten, Shino, and Naruto himself. Tsunade, the Hokage at the time, had lived three days after the final battle, giving her final orders and nominating her replacement.

She ordered that at the scene of the final battle, statues of all the Jinchuriki were to be constructed and their respective demons where to be sealed within each statue, to remind all of the sacrifices that were made for the people everywhere to live in peace. Once the statues were created, the statue which held the Demons was shattered and the demons were guided into the statues without the loss of any lives.

The Kyuubi however, was another story all together. When Naruto finally succumbed to his injuries, there was an explosion of demonic chakra and a red blur shot off into the world, lost to the senses of all the shinobi.

Tsunade's second order was to pick her replacement and she choose Neji, who flat out denied the honour, and so she choose her apprentice, the final member of Team 7, Sakura Haruno. Her final lesson was to learn Tsunade's Jutsu the made the user appear to no longer age. The council, after testing the girl, decided that she would be fit to lead, and she rose from the depression of loosing friends and her sensei, and took her new role very, very seriously.

Months later, Hinata-sama, clan leader to the illustrious Hyuga clan, disappeared, taking Jounin Neji with her. She did not return for many months and when she did, she was much stronger then she had been before, and was no longer insecure and shy. She led her clan with power and confidence earning much respect by everyone.

But as it is with all shinobi, life is not always long and happy. The surviving ninja of the Konoha Twelve, were redeployed when Iwa initiated war, believing that finally Konoha would not be strong enough to repel their forces. For four years the war raged, and finally Sakura was forced to fight the Tsuchikage, who had been leading the Iwa forces. She was victorious and brought the world back to peace, a peace that lasted a very long time. For unknown reasons, Sakura died a year after the conflict, mourning over the loss of the remaining Twelve. Hinata, and her cousin Neji, were the only ones who outlived Sakura but only by a year.

Hinata, the last of the Twelve to die, announced to the council, who had yet to choose a new Hokage, revealed a secret she had hidden for years; the reason for her disappearance years ago. She struggled to the Hokage's balcony and delivered a speech before turning her power over to Hanabi, who was also to become the Hokage if the council allowed it.

"I have a confession, when I had left the village for those many months years ago, I was pregnant." She had raised her hand to quiet the people who began their muttering. "I had loved Naruto for a long time, and before his death, we had become close." And strange smile adorned her face as silent tears marred her vision. A warm wind tossed her hair about her face, like the warm breath of the man she had loved years ago. "I have left an heir, and she is my legacy, and Naruto's. Far in the northern wastes I have hidden her away, to train the power she has stumbled across. One day she shall return, I hope that you welcome her with open arms. I feel she will be very important to the future of this village."

That was the last thing she had said. She journeyed to the monument of the Jinchuriki and sitting before Naruto's statue, died. And so passed the Last of the Twelve, another part of the legend of Konoha. The mystery of the child she spoke of was never looked at again, but taken at face value from Hinata. And as the years of peace continued under Hanabi-sama's reign, the Villages all over the world seemed to experience the same problem.

Every passing year less and less Children were able to become Genin and fewer where able to pass into the Chunin rank. The people of the world were losing the ability to mold and use chakra. It was till there, elders who could remember their power, could sense it lurking in the depths of everyone, but it couldn't be used. Try as they might few and few people were able to perform Justus and the villages sunk into poverty and Samurai gained more power and influence over their nations.

"And that is why we train so hard children. In hopes to carry on the tradition of the Ninja, and bring money and power back to our villages. There will be a time when they will need us yet again. So study and practice, you few will be the future of our village!" the Chunin teacher closed the scroll he had been reading from. _Kami knows we need more Shinobi. _He watched as the children ran out of the building to their parents to tell them of the legend that they had learned that day. _Let us hope that child shows up, everyone could use the return of a legend. _

And it was true. Konohagakure was in shambles. The money had left he Shinobi Villages, Buildings where left to fall to pieces, there just wasn't the money to repair things like there used to be. He sighed as he walked down the shabby streets looking up at the Hokage's tower. Hanabi-sama was probably at the Hyuga compound today. The village was quiet and there were few missions. As he entered his apartment he passed the apartment of The Naruto, he was actually two doors away. Although that room was for rent, no one seemed to stay in it long. They felt like they were being watched by a powerful presence; some saying it was Naruto himself, others the Kyuubi who was within him. Needless to say many children dared each other to stay there at night, he was awoken many nights listening to their screams of fright when they finally fled.

Hopefully tonight would be a good night, one with few incidents and lots of rest on his part. But it was not to be. He grab the door and knob and it swung open slowly…

That was odd, he thought he had locked the door. Cautiously he entered, hand in his pocket clutching a kunai tightly just in case. Steeling himself he pushed the door fully opened and noticed his favorite arm chair was turned away from him and the blinds where closed.

"H-" he cleared his throat. "Hello?" he called as calmly as he could, proud that the tremble he felt did not enter his voice.

"Umino-san, close your door please. I have a task for you." He sighed recognizing his Hokage's voice.

"Hai Hanabi-sama." He closed the door and turned on the lights, setting keys and kunai on the counter. Hanabi rose and turned to him from the chair she sat in. A massive scroll was in her hands and a grave look was upon her face.

"I remember your father, Iruka; he was a great teacher, as are you. I have a mission for one of your best Genin teams that you feel are ready for a mission to the north. Who do you suggest?"

He sat and thought deeply. He was glad to be recognized as a teacher as great as his father was. But as far as a Genin Team that could make it in the north? This would need some thought. "What of Tracking Team 2? They should be good for the Northern wastes."

"They're dead Umino-san, KIA, Samurai were involved, and the political repercussions are a mess. I'm sorry no one told you."

"Oh." He felt his heart sink, those kids had been some of the best they had in a long time. "What of Sayuri, Tamiko, and Koichi?" he asked. "Sayuri is a Hyuga so her eyes would be beneficial and she is strong. Aburame Tamiko should be good too, I'm sure she has bugs that would survive up north and if not, she is the first Aburame I have seen fight close combat the way she does. Not to mention Inuzuka Koichi, together they should be good for the north."

Hanabi nodded her head with his choice. "Yes they are the team I had already chosen, but I wanted to know from someone closer to them if they would be a good choice." She seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment, then suddenly. "Yes well I have a task for you Umino Akahito. After reading through my sister's scrolls and letters, she had indeed left her daughter in the north, with someone to train her and then leave her on her 10th birthday to train alone in the north. On her 12th birthday, she is to make her way to the village. However, I have no patience for the time to pass for her to come back to the village. Moral is low, very low, and she will have the potential to be great like her parents. It is time to find her and bring her home."

"Yes Hokage-sama, but what do I have to do?" he inquired while proceeding to make tea for his Lord and motioned that she could sit again. She nodded her thanks and sat. She sighed, sinking into the soft chair. "This is a lovely chair Akahito. I am envious of you." She smiled as he stumbled around thanks, turning red in the face.

"Ah you remind me of your father. Now back to business." Akahito poured the tea and sat across from her. "You are going with them of course." He choked on his tea and she carried on ignoring his plight. "You are to follow from a distance and report to me on their progress, I am sending them out alone, at least alone in their minds. You are not to intervene unless lives are at stake. We cannot lose anymore Shinobi Akahito, you are to watch over them. If they come back alive and well, depending on your reports, they can ascend to Chunin rank." Placing the tea cup on the small table between then she folded her hand on her lap.

"I know it will be hard, even for you, but I expect great things from you Akahito. And do not worry over your class; we have a replacement for the time that you will be gone. You have 5 days to prepare yourself and gather the required gear that you may need. I'll be sending the children to you for tips on gear and other northern survival skills. Please do not let on that you'll be following them."

Akahito was panicking, but he hid it well. "Calm yourself Umino, you will do fine, stop worrying about it." Apparently not well enough.

"Hai Hokage-sama." He stood and saluted his leader as she stood to leave. She was barely older then he was but he knew she was far more powerful then she looked. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come back safe Akahito, I cannot afford to lose anymore Shinobi, no matter what. And if you find my Niece, all the better." She smiled and left him to mull over the mission he was given.

He noticed the scrolls she had left on the table, and knew she had meant to leave them, Hanabi was not one to forget anything. He opened them and read over all the things that Hinata-sama had written about her daughter and her trainer. He had no name in the scroll, but it didn't matter she would be alone when they found her. _She must be eleven, and if I am correct on my dates, she turns twelve in just a few months. _

He sighed, he was not used to active missions, he was a teacher for a reason, he was not a very powerful Chunin, and he was smarted then he was strong. But Hanabi believed in him, so he would do what he could for his Village. Later that day, as the sun began its descent, there was knock on the door. He opened it and ushered the children into his apartment. They calmly sat on the couch awaiting their superior.

Sayuri was a short girl, with the typical dark coloured hair, and pale eyes. She was grim faced and tense sitting on the couch in the middle of her teammates. She was fast, physically and mentally, the strategist of the team. Her clothes were similar to Hyuga Neji, who was her Idol. Back in the years of Sakura's rule, the Hyuga clan along with the power of Neji and Hinata, no longer used the Curse Seal on branch members of the family. Sayuri was of the Branch Family, and would protect the Main Branch with all her power, because she had the choice to.

To her left sat Tamiko, who, like her grandfather wore heavy jackets, with large hoods and black goggles rather then sunglasses. She was, however, not as quiet as Shino had been, but was rather loud and at times obnoxious, but when mission came about, she had a cool head and silent fighter. Preferring to get up close and wielding her insects to do grievous harm upon her enemies. Her dark hair was short, hanging near her jaw line.

And finally on Sayuri's right was Koichi. He was very unlike his relatives, in many ways more primal. He was quiet, specializing in assassinations as well as stealth and tracking. He, unlike his family, did not have a dog companion, but rather a forest wolf, who he had stumbled across when he was out in the forest. After nursing the injured animal to health, it stayed with him and fought by his side. Koichi never gave the animal a name, saying that she did not need a human name, for her real name was much better, though it couldn't be said in human speech. So everyone called her Wolf. He had two coloured eyes, and that was an oddity as well. One blue and one emerald green. He did have the typical Inuzuka markings, though sleeker and more curved in, and he knew all the family Jutsus.

Together they were Tracking and Assassination Team 4. And they were all ears to hear the info that Akahito had to offer them. And the hours past as they were told how to survive the cold, how to dress warmly and how they could track in the harsh frozen wastes of the north. Thankful they bowed and left his apartment to prepare for their mission, they had only 4 days to be ready before they left.

_This will be a long I have a feeling. Father, I hope I can make you proud. _

Far in the north, a blizzard blew the blinding snow around making visibility poor. But she didn't need her eyes to know where she was going. Clad in the firs of animals she had slain to survive, she was protected from the harsh weather. Her beloved staff, easily a foot taller then she was, poked around in the snow seeking the object she dropped.

_**Just use it! It makes it much easier then doing what you are doing at the moment foolish girl.**_

__"Nope!" she replied cheerfully. "Come Satomi!" she felt the large soft paws to her left and put out her hand, feeling the warm fur nuzzling against her touch. "Come on girl, help me find this damn scroll." Finally she felt the staff touch something that was not snow or ice. "Ah! Finally." She bent and placed the scroll in her pouch that hung from her side.

"Lets make sure I got everything on this time, I don't want to have to make another cloak if I have to." She chuckled as she felt around. Leather form fitting pants and jerkin, with fur boots and hooded cloak, her pouch hung from her left shoulder, and her staff was in her right hand. The blindfold over her eyes she tightened, and opening her eyes, she could see through it enough to be able to notice something that was not white against that white background.

"Well, then Satomi, lets go home!" slowly she turned to the south and walked through the wastes, to where home lay. "Wonder if Mother is there?"

_**Doubt it.**_

She shrugged and carried on, carefully one foot in front of the other. "Well, we will have to wait and see!" and she took another step and promptly fell through the snow and ice into a cave.

"Ready team? Lets go!" and Koichi, Sayuri, and Tamiko raced in the forest surrounding their home, headed to the northern wastes. Akahito watched as they left, they had 12 hours before he would begin, after all, not much happened the in the woods these days. Hanabi watched them leave as well. _Be safe, and successful, you village needs this girl. _She looked to the sky, _Hinata, I will bring your daughter home at last. _

A/N and that is that. If I can get off my ass draw I can make a picture of the daughter's apparel. Don't get your hopes up though. Well here is the intro, it's kind of boring but it'll get better I hope. XD Not particularly happy with grammar and what not, but once my Beta gets back all will be made well. Send reviews, and again to those who follow my stories I'll be removing the others for a while, but they will be back promise.


	2. Chapter 2

The familiar trees and greens of their beloved home grew scarce, leading to more and more fir trees. The temperature began to drop as they carried on their mission, making good time. As the light began to fade, they began to set up camp, near a cluster of trees; most likely the last that they would see until their return journey. Sayuri sat with her back to a tree, watching the surrounding area as the rest of the team set up camp, and prepared food.

Koichi and Wolf sat quietly across from the small fire they had made for food and warmth, watching Tamiko prepare a stew from some rabbits they had caught. It smelled delicious, and even Sayuri was distracted from her task of keeping watch. She sighed, "Hell, its not like we are gunna get attacked way up here, right?" she smiled and came closer to the fire, focused on the food that was being handed out. "Besides, Wolf would here someone coming up on us right?"

Koichi nodded and smiled, patting Wolf on the head, sharing a silent word with his companion. "Yes she said she would listen, but she advises that we do not completely relax, even in times of peace."

"Oh shut up and eat." Tamiko trusted a bowl of stew into his hands and stuck her tongue out. "Besides, who else would come up this far north? I think we are fine." And they tucked in, eating the stew and setting up a watch rotation. As the light of the fire died, and warmth faded, snow began to fall lightly powdering the ground.

Sayuri watched the flakes fall, her shift nearing an end, and they would begin the trek again, into the depths of the northern ice; past the trees and shrubs, into the ice and snow of the frozen north, where a girl had been living alone for nearly two years now. Sayuri shivered. She had seen the picture of the north, and couldn't imagine being alone up there for even a week let alone two years. She stood chasing these thoughts from her mind; it was time to wake the others.

With a light touched Tamiko was up, and Koichi roused with Tamiko's yawn. Together they backed their bedrolls and prepared a light breakfast. After eating they doused the fire and erased the evidence of their passing. Koichi and Wolf took the lead and started out, and Sayuri watched the rear, just in case they were being followed. Tamiko remained in the center, agitated by her insects. They were not happy with the change of temperature, but they stayed within her.

For hours they traveled as the land become whiter with snow and ice, and they stopped to adorn warmer clothing, supplied by the Aburame Clan, whose love for large coats was very useful on this mission. Once changed and after a quick mid day meal they continued on. As the hours passed and the sun began to set and the darkness crept across the snow, Sayuri noticed movement behind.

She had thought she saw it before, but now she was positive. She activated her Byakugan, and without turning focused behind her and noticed a larger person following a ways behind, trying to stay low to the ground with the lack of cover in the open as they were. Deactivating her bloodline, she caught up to Tamiko and tapped her on the shoulder twice, meaning that they were being followed and it was unknown whether or not it was a hostile.

Tamiko nodded and sent out a few reluctant insects to get a better read on the unknown. When the insects returned she learned that the target was a Chunin level chakra source, and was focusing solely on stealth and Intel gathering. Still an unknown in her book, and she slowly shook her head. Sayuri noticed, and decided that they would wait for camp to decide on what to do with this unknown. A trickle of excitement tingled her spine, _You had better pray that your on our side. _

Akahito was having a very hard time keeping up with the Genin Team, and not for a lack of skill or speed, but rather the absolute lack of cover. Adorned in white furs that blended well with the snow, he ran in a crouch, low to the ground, and full out running at night when he risked being spotted by only one of the children.

But of late he had fallen behind, following them by foot prints left in the snow, that were quickly filling with snow as it continued to fall from the sky. And something bothered him greatly; one set of footprints were always considerably fresher then the others, and finally he figured it out.

They were being followed by someone stepping within one of the Genin's own footsteps, but he or she slipped and made a step that was not completely on. He hoped that they would learn that they were being tracked. Someone was after the Genin, and he was not sure whether they would be able to handle who ever was following them

He pumped some chakra into his legs, increasing his speed in an effort to get closer to the group incase his help was needed. He would not fail his Village and these kids. Konoha would lose no Shinobi on this day.

She sat in the bottom of the hidden chamber under the ice. She could hear the whimpers of her companion from above. "No stay there I'll find a way out!"

_**No you wont; you'll just die here. You're pathetic. **_

She shrugged and untied her blindfold, and allowed her eyes to adjust to the new amount of light. She was in a chamber that looked half man-made and half natural. The far side seemed to have been carved out; the ice smoothed into walls and had a few carved out areas that seemed to be beds. There was a body frozen in the ice. She shuddered and peered closely at the human within, and she couldn't tell anything other than it was an adult and was frozen with a lot of blankets on and laying down.

She crushed the feeling of unease within and looked around. There appeared to be carved out handholds going halfway up the wall; obviously where the last occupant had tried to escape the tomb of ice. She looked around for some tools to complete the handholds so she could escape.

"To bad I never learned to wall walk…" she shrugged. "Oh well." She went back to the whole where she fell through. "Satomi, I thank you for your companionship, but I release you from you bonds! Go home! And thank you I shall be able to escape."

**"Yes mistress, and remember, once you have the chakra, you may call upon us again. Good luck, and please do not die."**

And Satomi was gone, and she was alone again. Well almost alone.

_**That was dumb.**_

"Shut it you!" she sat on the floor, crossing her legs and drawing her cloak about her thin shoulders. "Well, I think a fire is in order and I'll need to think of a way out of here." She opened her pouch, pulling out some tinder, and placed it in a neat pile on the floor. She stood and searched the rest of the cave, placing all her findings in a pile near the tinder.

She found some more sticks, frozen to the ground that took her much time wrest free from the ground's icy grasp. It would be enough for one night of burning. So she started the fire, and rummaged through the rest of her findings and found a few tools that were worn down and seemed to be just pieces of metal and rock, probably something resembling a knife back in the day, worn down from use.

"Well now I have tools to get out of here with, so lets get out of here." Her stomach rumbled with hunger. "Ung…and I'm going to need some food soon, and I have not hunted today." She frowned, staring into the dancing flames before her. _I wonder how Mother is. I hope to see her again. I don't remember her, but her pictures are beautiful. _She sighed and drew her cloak closer around her, fighting off the chill.

She looked into her reflection within the ice, staring at her blue, sapphire eyes, and her black hair. In the right light she new there were hints of a dark purple within it, similar to her mother's. Although she had picture upon picture of her mother, there were very few of her father. And all of them were blurry. He seemed to be in continuously in motion. The one image he was standing still in, she could clearly see his crystal eyes and warm smile.

She wished she could meet him, but from the letters her mother left with her, she knew that he was dead, and that she would learn of his legend when she reached Konohagakure.

_**You do look like them, and he was a great ninja, I will give him that. **_The deep voice seemed to loose some of its menace at the mention of her father, maybe even having a little respect. _**You had better live up to his legend girl, I will expect nothing less. That thrice damned bastard!!**_ The voice escalated to a roar and she smiled.

"My dear old man, he must have really pissed you off." She laughed hearing the racket he caused within her head. "Ah Kyuubi, you're such a child." And she laughed at his renewed anger.

"We cannot determine whether or not its hostile; its been keeping its distance, but it is circling the camp."

"Sayuri, can you see it now? Is there anything we know about?" Koichi asked as he listened carefully for footsteps while unrolling his bedroll.

"Byakugan!" her veins bulged and she stood still seeking her target. "Yes, to the southwest, it has stopped circling." Tamiko spoke up at this point.

"What ever it is, the colony tells me it is a Chunin level chakra source. Other then that we are in the dark; I cannot even tell the gender." Koichi nodded, and looked to Wolf, who nodded and trotted off into the night, silent and deadly.

"Well then I say it is time to trap him or her, and find out why we are being tracked." Flexing his arms, he stood and stretched. Sayuri smiled and Tamiko flat out grinned.

"Yes lets find out!"

_Finally they are going to sleep, now is my time to get a better look. _He spit on the ground. _Konoha Nin! They may have won _that _war, but the time for peace has come to an end. Iwa will be the top again! _The Shinobi stood, and crept forward, as quietly as he could. The glow of the embers lit the faces of two Kunoichi, and the other body was turned away from the flame.

"Fools." He muttered under his breath, drawing a kunai. _Wait! Where is the animal!? _To his horror, he realized the trap to late. A blur slammed into his side, crushing some of his ribs and knocking the wind out of his lungs. He twisted as he fell, out from under the weight of the wolf, but realized his leg would no longer support his weight.

Sayuri smiled, as she leapt with her teammates. She had slashed his hamstring as he fell over her, and that would take him down a peg or three. "Now!" she smirked as the Iwa Shinobi, for she could now see his Hiatai, looked at her for her outburst. Tamiko's colony launched out and covered the distraught Nin, and proceeded to feed on his chakra.

Koichi walked up behind and hit him on the back of the head with the butt end of a kunai, knocking him unconscious. They tied him up, gagged him and brought life back to their pitiful fire. Sayuri, bringing out some smelling salts, walked before the enemy; bringing him back to the land of the living.

His eyes fluttered open, and he realized immediately that he was bound and his injuries were tended to, or at least wrapped. He could feel the pressure on his leg. "You fools! Children who have gotten lucky, you should have finished me off when you had the chance!" he cackled.

"If you tell us why you are following us, well may let you live." Sayuri said, twirling a Kunai around her index finger.

"HA! FOOLS! DIE!!" to late they realized their mistake; they had not checked him for additional weapons. Explosive tags glowed and then blew them to hell. Heated chunks of flesh scattered, and Wolf howled of rage and sorrow.

"NO!" Akahito rushed forward as soon as he saw the explosion. _No, no, no!! I cannot fail my village! I cannot fail the children!_ He neared and saw Sayuri crumbled in a ball, steaming and burned badly, Koichi was crawling slowly across the ice, one arm hanging limply at his side. And Tamiko was struggling to push herself off the ground, beating at her flaming coat.

Realizing they were all alive, or at least two where, and that no one else had seen him, he booked it out of there; _Please let Sayuri be alive._ He immediately made a letter to the Hokage to let her know what had happened. He summoned one of the hawks, and attached the letter to its leg. He watched it fly off with a heavy heart. _I should have been faster. I will not fail again! _

Sayuri could not focus. There was an odd ringing in her ears, and she hurt. God she hurt! She felt warm and cold at the same time. She felt her blood seeping slowly out of her cuts and the heat of a flame on her arm. And everything else was cold, very cold.

She tried to get her legs under her, but they did not respond correctly. She needed to fight it, she needed to stand. The cold was biting and heal was burning. She could hear a far away yelling, like she was underwater.

Koichi was shouting almost into her ear, and yet she didn't respond. Struggling up he pushed Wolf out of his face and rolled the smoking girl over, beating out the flames on the ruins of her jacket. "Sayuri! Can you hear me?!" He started violently when Tamiko fell to her knees next to him. She removed her coat and draped it over their small team mate.

Koichi looked at her, and she seemed to better off then anyone else, standing farthest from the blast. Tamiko placed a hand on her ribs, wincing, and struggled up to find their packs, seeking medical supplied and clothing that was not in smoldering ruins. Koichi managed to get a mumble from Sayuri and felt tears slide down his face in joy. His friend would make it.

"Koichi, if you keep yelling my name into my ear, I'm gunna punch you in the nuts." She mumbled, opening one eye, "Is Tamiko?"

"I'm here, we made it. But lets never make that mistake ever again, okay? Oh and leave the coat on, you're a little exposed on the account of your clothes getting burned off, and some of your skin." Sayuri winced, and looked down at her chest, and wished she hadn't. It hurt worse now that she knew what it looked like.

Wolf came over, and licked their faces, whining and crying. "Yes, yes we are fine now, or as fine as can be all things considering." Koichi smiled and his companions. "Come on, we need to get around, I suggest we move on. Someone is after us, and we don't know why, but they are hostile. Let's find an easier place to defend and rest." Slowly he stood and gathered what could be salvaged.

Tamiko supported Sayuri, and they hobbled over to Koichi in order to help gather and bandage wounds. "Let's go."

"Aha! Finally got out!"

_**'bout fuckin' time you tart! **_

**"**Awe…you're so sweet!" she breathed heavily and wiped sweat from her brow. "Now, onward!" she poked around with her staff and continued south, the blizzard like winds and snow dying down. A full moon, lightened the snow and made the sky seem to black and endless.

_**Who are you talking too? WHY MUST YOU THINK OUTLOUD!!**_

She chuckled and she carried on, her bloodied hands healing with a heated sizzle. She dropped the tools back into the whole, "For the next person I guess. Thanks for healin' the hands!" and she carried on.

_Here I come Mother, I'm coming home! _She smiled and she pumped chakra into her legs, rushing across the sea of snow and ice.

A/N Yup, chapter two, Oh yeah, I Don't Own Naruto! Though all the characters that are mine, are well, mine! :D Enjoy and sorry for errors again.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Long time no, well no anything really. Well, I'm back, and I will be writing again, HOWEVER, I am now under another alias, Dancing Inks, and it is through there that I will continue my works. This account will remain active, for the two stories I left behind, should I ever continue to work on them. Otherwise, anything I write that is new and fun and blah blah will come from Dancing Inks! Sorry for everyone whose hope may have gotten up thinking this was a real update. But, yea that's it, I'm back, and I think I'll be stayin' this time around.


End file.
